Nitrome Wiki
PlatformPanicSlider.png|Platform Panic|link=Platform Panic|linktext=Run and jump through the infinite platformer while collecting as many coins as you can! Rollerpolarslider.png|Roller Polar|link=Roller Polar|linktext=Roll down the hill and jump over obstacles on the forever rolling snowballs! Submolokslider.png|Submolok|link=Submolok|linktext=Help Submolok collect the satellite parts after being struck down! EndlessDovesBanner.png|Endless Doves|link=Endless Doves|linktext=Collect doves, unlock stuff in the Aviary and navigate the endless labyrinth! }} This special logo is made by Santiago González Martín, containing content from the two recently released endless games Roller Polar and Platform Panic. Most of the image is set in the environment from Roller Polar, with some content from Platform Panic included. The left side of the logo shows the Polar Bear startled and a tree. The middle of the logo shows a platform from Platform Panic with Rosy Cheeks Boy and all three variations of robots. Appearing in the right side of the logo is a bird, a rock, and the Avalanche penugin. "Wiki" is coloured in winter colours. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! }} * ...that games like Gunbrick, Ice Beak, and Coil can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that the squirrels from Chick Flick made a cameo in Sandman, before their game was released? * ...that Nitrome listed the beta testers in the credits of their first six games? * ...that every game released in 2013 was made Touchy compatible? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for ten years (August 10th 2004-present)? }} }} To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. File:SocialButtons.png| rect 0 0 94 26 Nitrome Wiki on Facebook rect 94 0 188 26 Nitrome Wiki on Twitter rect 188 0 282 26 Nitrome Wiki on YouTube desc none }} : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media }} : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results }} How often do you use continues in Platform Panic? A lot A moderate amount Very little Not at all 'Previous month poll results 'Suggest a poll! }} http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png }} http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb10/fliptic/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada zh:Nitrome中文 维基 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home